


Река глубока и широка

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Midsummer, Näkki Lalli Hotakainen, Scandinavian Mythology & Folklore, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: «Я вижу по твоим глазам, что ты никогда не бывал у реки»Riverside (оригинал Agnes Obel)В канун Мидсоммара Эмиль Вестерстрём видит что-то в реке и решает разобраться, что же это, не думая, сколь опасно это может быть.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Река глубока и широка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [River Deep and Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839255) by [livia_1291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_1291/pseuds/livia_1291). 



Мидсоммар – самое мистическое время в Швеции. Память о зимних холодах сглаживается, и время бесконечного солнечного света прогоняет прочь тёмные месяцы. Зеленые долины полыхают мириадами цветов, затмевая осенние красоты, а шумы рек и водопадов подобны декламации стихов, когда они, обрушиваясь с оттаявших скал, несут свои воды к морю. В канун Мидсоммара, в самый длинный день года, люди покидают свои дома в белую ночь, чтобы петь и танцевать, и пить, и праздновать дни изобилия, пока с севера снова не накатит зима.

Загородный дом Сив и Торнбьёрна в пригороде Муры не идёт ни в какое сравнение с обширными землями родового поместья семьи Эмиля, где Мидсоммар празднуют скорее ради политических целей, нежели для удовольствия. Вместо золота и лепнины небольшой коттедж выкрашен в яркий фалунский красный с щербатой белой отделкой. Сады полны томатных и ягодных кустов вместо импортных французских роз, и в доме только одна спальня, предназначенная для хозяев. В свои приезды Эмиль спит на старом раскладном диване, в то время как его маленькие кузены тащат любые подушки со всего дома, чтобы уложить свои спальные мешки поближе к нему.

– Эй, тётя Сив, куда это положить? – зовёт Эмиль. В руках у него плетеная корзинка, доверху наполненная маленькой спелой клубникой. На сбор (и поедание) ягоды он и его маленькие кузены потратили часы. И теперь они с нетерпением ждут знаменитый клубнично-лимонный _Midsommartårta_ тёти Сив.

Сив выглядывает с кухни, где вручную взбивает безе, ее лоб влажно поблескивает от пота. Она отставляет миску и заглядывает в корзинку, выгнув бровь.

– И сколько вы слопали, пока шли обратно? – спрашивает она, Эмиль пожимает плечами, а сам загадочно перемигивается с кузенами, которые прячут за спинами перемазанные в клубничном соке руки и чутко уклоняются от внимательного взгляда матери.

– Всего чуть-чуть, – уверяет он, передавая ей корзинку, и успевает схватить еще одну, прежде чем ей удается шлепнуть его по руке. – Ты же знаешь, что тебе больше не нужно взбивать безе вручную, да? Ты можешь взять электрический миксер, как все.

Она закатывает глаза, беря миску и венчик, и снова начинает быстро и сильно взбивать.

– Некоторые вещи, – говорит она ему, скрежеща зубами от боли в запястье, – лучше делать вручную.

– Как знаешь, – он пожимает плечами, осматривает украденную им ягодку и закидывает в рот, а затем уходит, чтобы упасть на диван и в пятнадцатый уже раз за эту неделю рассказать кузенам армейские байки.

***

– Поскорее! – весело зовет Торнбьерн из-за порога, наблюдая как его жена наносит последние штрихи на великолепный трехслойный торт, а их племянник хлопочет над цветастыми жилетками и юбками своих маленьких кузенов. – Мы же не хотим опоздать!

– Эмиль, будь умницей и помоги мне с этим? – спрашивает Сив, накрывая торт стеклянным колпаком, чтобы насекомые не добрались до него. Эмиль держит блюдо обеими руками так, будто оно является самым драгоценным предметом в мире. 

Тетя награждает его ласковой улыбкой, разглаживает его богато вышитый жакет и, приподняв подол юбки, присоединяется к мужу в дверях.

– Отлично, пойдемте!

К счастью для Эмиля, Суне, Анны и Хокана, для торта Сив осталось достаточно ягод. Эмиль ставит блюдо с тортом на общий праздничный стол, пока Сив и Торнбьерн приветствуют всех присутствующих, а его кузены испаряются, чтобы играть в догонялки с другими деревенскими детьми. Он задерживается поболтать, а потом отправляется наслаждаться празднеством, пока его дядя с тетей беседуют с другими взрослыми о скучных вещах вроде налогов и ЕС.

Кто-то венчает голову Эмиля короной из красочных летних цветов, и он оборачивается поблагодарить, но, прежде чем узнает, кто это (возможно, Астрид – она была влюблена в него с детства), ему на глаза попадается некто на той стороне, стоящий у березы со стаканом напитка, в котором Эмиль узнает очень крепкий аквавит. Он одет в чудную одежду, а его волосы необычного светло-серого цвета. Эмилю хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что этот мужчина не местный.

– Кто это? – спрашивает он у Торнбьерна, и дядя хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить.

– Онни! – наконец восклицает он, торжествующе прищелкивая пальцами. – Так его зовут! Его шведский не очень хорош, но из того, что мы смогли понять, он вроде как путешественник. Приехал сюда в прошлом году в поисках… чего-то, – Торнбьерн пожимает плечами, делая глоток сладкого брусничного сока из стакана и слизывая капли с губ. – Думаю, он пока не нашел этого.

– Хм, – Эмиль кидает на мужчину еще один взгляд, а потом отправляется на поиски кузенов, молясь всем богам (которые, по его мнению, его не слышат), чтобы они не встряли в какую-нибудь передрягу.

Он не против присматривать за детьми – он всегда хорошо с ними ладит, – и он благодарен им за то, что они не ждут от него чего-то сверх. Здесь он не лейтенант Эмиль Вестерстрём, единственный сын и наследник всей собственности Вестерстрём. Он просто Эмиль, веселый и ловкий с расческой, и, если никто не видит, он подхватывает их на руки и кружит так, что ребятишкам кажется, будто они летят.

– Кузен Эмиль! – вопит светловолосый ребенок, который совершенно точно не приходится Эмилю кузеном. – Лукас забрал мои цветочки!

– Верни их, Лукас, – мягко журит озорника Эмиль, протягивая руку. Лукас дует губы, но делает, как его попросили, и Эмиль дарит ему широкую улыбку. – Спасибо. Как насчет попозже собрать цветов и для тебя?

Мальчишка с энтузиазмом кивает в ответ, но Эмиль едва ли замечает – его буквально околдовывает внезапный звук пения, раздавшегося от реки чуть ниже по склону. Голос звонок как серебряные колокольчики и сладок как мед, и Эмиль мгновенно понимает, что никогда не слышал ничего столь же чарующего. Ему нужно подойти поближе.

– Я скоро вернусь, Лукас. Оставайся… тут, – распоряжается он, поднимается с колен и срывается трусцой в направлении реки.

Обрывистый берег густо порос камышом и осокой, и их острые края царапают его открытые руки, но Эмиль едва ли замечает. Он слишком сосредоточен на своей цели, чтобы беспокоиться о паре небольших царапин и синяков. Вода – талый лед, стекающий с гор, закручивается водоворотами около каменных островков, усеивающих речное русло подобно драгоценным камням, и Эмиль нутром чувствует, что должен добраться до одного из них. Все, что ему известно, он обязан найти певца, что поет такую прекрасную песню. Это единственная цель его жизни, все, чего он когда-либо хотел, все, о чем он может думать. Средоточие его помыслов.

Если он прислушается, то сможет выхватить слово-другое в странном языке, который звенит и журчит подобно речной воде. Они певучи и гладки, и он лихорадочно пытается уцепиться за них, удержать любую часть этой упоительной мелодии, прежде чем она затихнет и оставит его опустошенным и алчущим. Как он жил раньше, не слыша этой песни?

Эмиль не знает, что значат слова, которые звучат тем яснее, чем он ближе, но ему ясно как день, что это жалобные стенания и плач. Его блестящие черные туфли проваливаются в грязь, пока он бредет по прибрежной траве, поднимая тучи мошкары и заставляя рыбу вернуться на глубину.

– Привет? – зовет он, и слышит свой голос как будто издалека, как если бы его уши были забиты ватой. Вода теперь плещется у его коленей, и он может ощущить в ее течении неумолимую мощь. – Кто здесь? Тебе грустно, ведь, да? Почему ты поешь?

Стоит ему заговорить, музыка замолкает, и в то же мгновение прекращается охвативший его транс. Контраст между музыкой и тишиной столь ошеломляющ, что он, споткнувшись, с криком и плеском падает в заросли камыша.

– För i helvete! – стонет он и осматривает себя, разглядывая перепачканные в грязи руки и намокшую одежду. Когда он поднимается, взгляд цепляется за нечто в середине реки, и ему едва удается избежать повторного падения на задницу.  
Из темной воды близ поросшего ельником островка за ним наблюдают два сверкающих как алмазы глаза цвета электрик, куда как более завораживающие, чем песня, которая вообще-то и заманила его в воду.

– Это был ты, не так ли? – шепчет Эмиль, но, прежде чем ему удается сказать еще хоть слово, его выдергивают из воды за шиворот.

– Что ты творишь? – шипит Сив, и Эмиль моргает, пока не соображает, как это должно было выглядеть.

– Сив! У меня ни капли во рту не было! – протестует он, примирительно поднимая перед собой ладони. – Я клянусь, я просто услышал… эту песню. Она была такой красивой, я должен был увидеть, кто ее поет.

Сив продолжает смотреть на него, как будто он совсем свихнулся. Ему прекрасно известно, что так он и выглядит, промокший до нитки, перепачканный илом и лепечущий о какой-то речной песне, но его это не волнует – он знает, что он видел. Ей придется поверить ему.

– Ты должна поверить мне, тетя Сив, я видел его глаза! Синие, рядом с островком, там кто-то есть, и мы должны…

– Давай приведем тебя в порядок, – она обрывает его слова и, положив руку ему на плечо, ведет за собой вверх по холму. Впервые с того момента, как он, оступаясь, спустился к реке, Эмиль чувствует холод от мокрой одежды, липнущей к коже, он дрожит, оборачиваясь и глядя через плечо на спокойные воды реки.

– Я что-то видел, – бормочет он. – Я уверен в этом.

Когда Сив провожает его к коттеджу, чтобы переодеться, он не замечает мужчину, который, прислонившись к стволу березы, наблюдает за ним с жадным любопытством поверх давно пустого стакана.

***

Немного спустя сумерки возвращаются в южную Швецию, принося с собой прохладные ночи и утренние туманы, что поднимаются от реки и окутывают всю долину жемчужно-белым покровом. Эмиль пишет родителям с просьбой задержаться в деревне, и они почти сразу же отвечают согласием, хваля его за привязанность к маленьким кузенам, а остальные страницы заполнены сплетнями о соседях. Эмиль просматривает их, а потом использует для растопки камина в не по сезону холодные ночи. 

Всегда полно дел между полуденным сном и игрой в парикмахерскую с Суне, Хоканом и Анной. Эмиль учится у Сив тому, как ухаживать за огородом и узнавать съедобные грибы и ягоды в лесу, а вечерами, пока они переваривают свой ужин, Торнбьерн показывает ему, как вырезать и раскрашивать маленьких деревянных лошадок.

Это хорошая жизнь. Мирная, идиллическая, какой никогда не бывает его жизнь в Эстерсунде. Естественно, для него это должен быть лишь освежающий перерыв, но с каждым новым днем он все больше и больше теряет покой. Те льдисто-синие глаза на реке преследуют его в полночной тишине, когда всё вокруг засыпает. Он ворочается с боку на бок, пытаясь отгородиться от музыки, что продолжает звучать в его ушах, когда мир должен быть тихим и безмолвным; пытаясь забыть о неестественной тоске, что наполнила его сердце, стоило лишь услышать ее.

Никто не верит тому, что он видел. Теперь он знает. Сив отмахнулась от него, и, когда он попытался поговорить с Торнбьёрном, дядя заверил его, что ему просто померещилось.

– Это, вероятно, были всего лишь солнечные блики на камнях, – объяснил тот, беря кусок превосходной наждачки, чтобы отшлифовать спину маленькой лошадки, которую он вырезал. – Или… – Эмиль поднимает на него взгляд и, увидев искорки в глазах дяди и лукавую улыбку, вопросительно выгибает бровь. – Может, ты видел нэкена, духа озер и водоворотов, мм? Повезло, что он не попытался утопить тебя!

Эмиль смеётся над дядиной подначкой, но под покровом натянутой улыбки в его голове возникает план.

До случая на реке Эмиль совершенно не верил в сверхъестественное. В чём смысл верить в нечто столь эфемерное? Будь существа вроде нэкена, троллей и хульдры реальны, тогда разве не было бы о них больше информации? По его мнению, всё это представляется чрезвычайно надуманным.

Теперь же, пока он осторожно огибает своих спящих кузенов, он может только надеяться, что у него достаточно информации, чтобы оставаться в безопасности. Он вытаскивает складной нож из треснутой керамической чаши у двери и кладет в карман, привычная тяжесть у бедра приносит ему успокоение. До восхода солнца остается не так уж много времени, и вместе с первыми лучами проснутся и его маленькие кузены. Эмиль знает, что ему следует поторопиться, если он хочет получить ответы.

Мир охвачен сном, когда он толкает дверь и, крадучись, выходит в пленительную ночь, вздрагивая от прикосновения прохладной травы к голым ступням. Вдали он слышит как река танцует и поет среди камней и, если он напряжёт слух, то – вот оно.

Но слышит он не пение, а перебор струн, тихий и гармоничный. Эмиль делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как сорваться на бег, подстраивая ритм своих шагов под звуки музыки. Он чувствует незримую силу, что одновременно отталкивает и притягивает его, похоже на то, как связаны луна и приливы, и каждый шаг, который он делает, напоен ощущением танца. Когда он добегает до илистого берега, его легкие разрываются от недостатка воздуха, но у него нет ни минутки, чтобы остановиться и перевести дыхание. Если только он не хочет оставаться в безопасности.

Запустив руку в карман, он достаёт нож и, осторожно раскрыв его, бросает. Нож падает на илистый берег с мягким хлюпающим звуком – простейший оберег, чтобы не оказаться застигнутым врасплох.

– Я знаю, ты здесь! – зовет он, а сам шарит взглядом по зеркальной глади воды и не видит ни единого намека на давешние таинственные глаза. – Покажись!

На сей раз музыка не смолкает, стоит ему лишь подать голос, и он, нахмурившись, делает шаг к воде. Холодный ил хлюпает под его ногами, он втягивает воздух меж сомкнутых зубов, когда вода плещется у его штанин, заставляя тысячи мурашек бежать вдоль спины. Что за хреновая идея. Ему не следует быть здесь – он знает, что легкомысленно вмешивается в нечто, что лежит далеко за пределами его контроля и понимания. И прямо сейчас он прямо-таки напрашивается на неприятности.

– Я слышал, как ты играл. Почему ты так печален? – он пускается в уговоры, стараясь говорить тише – возможно, кричать на реке не лучший выход.

И, вроде бы, мягкий тон дает результат – музыка мало-помалу затихает, и за одним из каменных островков Эмиль ловит промельк движения, почти слишком быстрого, чтобы увидеть.

– Ты на островке, да? – спрашивает он, скорее ради самого себя, нежели чем ради существа, которое теперь совершенно точно не плод его воображения. Затаив дыхание, он опускается на колени и сосредотачивает свое внимание на берегу островка, ожидая еще одного легкого, едва заметного глазу движения.

Спустя долгих пять минут, что он сидит в иле, музыка затихает, и из-за одного из валунов показывается одна тонкая рука, затем – другая. Эмилю приходится подавить свой изумлённый вдох, потому что это – человек, или, скорее, почти человек. Его глаза по-прежнему горят тем звездно-голубым светом, что преследует Эмиля с тех самых пор, как он впервые увидел его в канун самого длинного дня. 

Существо присело на корточки на берегу напротив него, его лицо неподвижно, как ровная гладь реки, и Эмиль очарован. Он худ и поджар, с кожей бледнее луны, влажные волосы обрамляют острые скулы. Единственный кусок полотна, на вид как будто бы сотканный из тумана, скрывает его наготу – обернутый вокруг костлявых бедер, другим концом закинут за плечо, откуда ниспадает на камни и окутывает его ступни подобно дымке. В левой руке существа то, что Эмиль опознал как кантеле, пятиструнный инструмент из далёкой Финляндии: должно быть он и был источником той музыки, что он слышал.

– Привет, – шепчет Эмиль и только потом до него доходит, что это, наверное, дурацкий способ поприветствовать сверхъестественное существо. Если уж начистоту, что можно сказать нэкену? В тех книгах, что он нашёл в библиотеке, он не прочёл так далеко – он в принципе не рассчитывал действительно обнаружить нэкена. Речной дух просто буравит его взглядом, не отрываясь и не моргая, и Эмиль, выдохнув, решает попробовать снова.

– Я видел тебя. В мидсоммар, пару недель назад. Ты пел. Это было воистину прекрасно.

Никакого ответа (он задается вопросом, может ли нэкен вообще говорить?), но на сей раз нэкен встаёт, выпрямляясь во весь рост, и Эмиль замечает водоросли, запутавшиеся в его волосах и вокруг щиколоток. Существо запрокидывает голову и смотрит на заходящую луну, а затем снова вниз. С изящной грацией прирожденного танцора оно входит в воду и наклоняется, чтобы поднять своё кантеле, отчего его саван соскальзывает с плеч. 

Там, где по идее должна была быть только гладкая поверхность спины с выступающей гребенкой позвонков, есть только огромная развёрстая рана, забитая речным илом и песком и водорослями. Оттенки зелёного, коричневого и жёлтого, смешиваясь, образуют тошнотворную палитру, Эмиль поспешно затыкает ладонью рот, пытаясь удержать свой желудок от попытки извергнуть содержимое наружу, но запаздывает. Нэкен резко оборачивается, пряча от него свою отвратительную гниющую спину, и скрывается в воде, прошипев одно-единственное слово:

– Онни.

Эмиля рвёт.

***

Ему требуется несколько дней, чтобы почувствовать в себе готовность вернуться к исследованию – когда он к рассвету доковылял до дома, весь в грязи и едва сдерживающий рвоту, то возрадовался, что его семья еще спит. Он обливается из шланга на улице, переодевается в чистую, сухую одежду и решает больше не пытаться заснуть. Вместо этого он заваривает чай и усаживается в одно из стоящих на веранде разноцветных кресел-качалок, пьёт чай мелкими глотками в попытке успокоить бунтующий желудок.

В реке был нэкен. Настоящий, живой нэкен, с сияющими глазами и ужасной спиной и голосом слаще сахара. Тогда, в мидсоммар, ему не показалось. Всё было на самом деле.

– Никто не поверит мне, – говорит он самому себе, глубоко вдыхает живительный утренний воздух, пока солнце восходит над вершинами деревьев, а его маленькие кузены начинают ворочаться в доме. Раз уж он уже не спит, Эмиль решает сделать на всех тосты с маслом и джемом, чтобы дать дяде и тете ещё немного поспать, а затем, сославшись в качестве отговорки на необходимость написать несколько писем, он скроется в библиотеке.

Сив и Торнбьёрн настолько благодарны за лишний час сна, что не возражают и не задают лишних вопросов, когда Эмиль вскользь замечает, что ему нужно в библиотеку, так что он может уйти без последствий (но после того, как скажет своим кузенам быть хорошими и послушными, и что он вернётся к ужину).

Библиотека – крошечное, низкое каменное здание с парой окон, в котором хранится большинство книг в городе, начиная с исландских саг и заканчивая полками, практически прогибающимися под тяжестью кулинарных томов с названиями вроде «Готовим с черникой» и «1000 и 1 рецепт каши».

Ни одна из этих книг не является причиной того, почему Эмиль здесь. Он ищет коробку в углу, куда неаккуратной стопкой сложили газеты, датированные по меньшей мере двумя столетиями.

С предельной осторожностью он открывает коробку и чихает от поднявшейся в воздух пыли, когда откладывает крышку на пол. Самая свежая газета, лежащая на самом верху стопки, – двухнедельной давности, судя по дате, напечатанной сверху темными печатными буквами. Эмиль одобрительно хмыкает, поднимает стопку расползающейся бумаги и небрежно кладёт ее на низкий деревянный стол, чтобы приступить к работе.

Три часа и бессчётное количество газет спустя Эмилю удалось определить тревожную закономерность, которые он выписал на отдельный лист.

До прошлого года не было ни малейшего признака присутствия нэкена в реке, но, как выяснилось, он далеко не единственный, кто видел это существо. Оно показывалось на полнолуние, равноденствие и солнцестояние – дни, когда, как предполагается, магия сильнее всего. Как утверждалось в его источниках, нэкен не жаждал крови – он не стремился топить, пожирать или разрушать. Он просто смотрел и пел о своих обидах.

Самый странный отчёт, найденный им, рукописный дневник, впихнутый между книг о мифологии, которые он медленно просматривал. Ему требуется немного времени, чтобы разобрать косой почерк и ужасный шведский, но в записях говорится о пропавшем родственнике, и человеке, который приехал издалека, чтобы найти и вернуть того домой, и только ради того, чтобы быть остановленным почти у самой цели чем-то… у Эмиля не получается разобрать слово – оно кажется написано на другом языке, из тех, что щедро используют гласные.

Когда он закрывает маленький дневник, ему в глаза бросаются потрескавшиеся золотые буквы на корешке – надпись столь потерта, что он не заметил её раньше, но, наклонив блокнот к послеполуденному свету, у него получается разобрать только имя владельца: Онни Хотакайнен.

Эмиль хватает свою сумку и запихивает в неё блокнот, а также три газеты, которые он считает самыми важными. Единственное слово, сказанное ему нэкеном, наконец-то начинает обретать смысл.

***

– Простите? – Эмиль уже в третий раз стучится в дверь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Есть кто дома? Это здесь живет Онни Хотакайнен?

И снова он остаётся без ответа, но тихий, едва заметный внутренний голос предлагает ему попробовать ещё раз. Он стучит ещё дважды, и вот дверь рывком открывается. Совершенно внезапно он оказывается лицом к лицу с хмурым мужчиной со странно знакомыми серебристыми волосами, и понимает, что ему требуется очень хорошее объяснение, почему он беспокоит его.

– Что? – отрывисто спрашивает мужчина на едва разборчивом шведском, Эмиль глотает внезапно появившийся в груди ком, копается в своей сумке и достаёт из нее маленький дневник.

– Думаю, это ваше, – говорит он и протягивает блокнот мужчине, который тот практически выдергивает из его руки. Пальцами он благоговейно проводит по потрёпанной обложке и перебирает страницы, и Эмилю никак не удаётся отделаться от ощущения, что, прочтя записи, он вторгся в нечто очень личное.

– …спасибо, – тихо благодарит тот и делает шаг назад, позволяя Эмилю войти. – Полагаю, ты хочешь какое-нибудь вознаграждение? Если хочешь, я могу спеть _руно_ для твоего сада. Тебе никогда больше не придётся пропалывать его.  
Эмиль едва ли понимает, что делать с таким предложением, так что он прокашливается и переступает порог.

– На самом деле, мне интересно, что вы знаете о нэкене, который живёт у излучины реки.

Онни смотрит на него долгим взглядом, в высшей степени ошеломленный, но Эмиль выдерживает и объясняет: 

– Я встретил его. Он назвал ваше имя. Я думаю… кажется, мне нужно с вами поговорить?

Дверь со стуком захлопывается за ним, и Онни, не сдержав тяжелого вздоха, взмахом руки приглашает его в гостиную.

– Думаю, тебе следует присесть.

***

– То есть… нэкен это… был вашим кузеном? – повторяет Эмиль. Исходящий паром чай из ивовой коры в кружке, которую он вертит в ладонях, позволяет ему держать себя в руках. – Это безумие.

– Някки. Мы финны. Ты ведь хочешь услышать правду, не так ли? – Онни теряет терпение – это ясно по тому, как он меряет крохотную комнатку шагами из стороны в сторону. Эмиль думает, что к тому времени, когда эта беседа закончится, старый ковер протрется по всей своей длине.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Я прошу прощения, – он делает большой глоток ивового чая, морщась от отвратительного запаха – все равно что отхлебывать грязь из чашки. – Итак, что нам с этим делать?

– Что делать с этим _тебе_ , – Онни поправляет его, останавливаясь напротив и делая глоток из своей чашки. – Я не могу достучаться до него. Он не слушает меня. По тем или иным причинам, это должен быть ты. Он потерян и слишком далеко от дома, но он также весьма силен. Это будет весьма затруднительной задачей, и времени у нас немного. Чем дольше он в этом состоянии, тем меньше человеческого в нём остаётся.

В представлении Эмиля это совершенно не то, на что он подписывался, когда нашёл тот дневник, но прямо сейчас другого выбора у него нет. Он увяз в этом по самые уши. Один неверный шаг, и он окажется по уши в дерьме.

– Слушай мои инструкции очень внимательно, – говорит ему Онни, – и, если ты сделаешь все правильно, _возможно_ , он не убьёт тебя.

***

Эмиль возвращается домой поздно, но, когда он приходит к маленькому красному коттеджу, то замечает, что из трубы не идет дым, не ощущает запаха жареного лука и грибов, не слышит ни споров, ни смеха. 

– Привет? – зовёт он, снимая куртку и вешая ее у двери. – Кто-нибудь есть дома?

– Эмиль! – Сив врывается во дворик, ее щеки влажные, а глаза красные от слез. За ней – Торнбьёрн, обнимающий Хокана и Анну, их крохотные лица искажены печалью. – Где ты был? Тебя не было в библиотеке!

– Я заходил к другу, тетя Сив, – отвечает было Эмиль, мысленно считая людей перед собой, а потом пересчитывает их снова: – Где Суне? 

Она срывается в рыдания, не ответив ему, и другого ответа Эмилю не нужно.

– Они играли у реки. Мы думали, что они там с тобой, – объясняет Торнбьёрн, его голос охрип после того, как он громко выкрикивал имя сына. – Суне… забрёл слишком глубоко.

– Это моя вина, – с нарастающим ужасом понимает Эмиль, затем тянется снова за курткой и накидывает её на плечи. – Я должен всё исправить. Я… скоро вернусь.

– Эмиль! Эмиль, не… – Эмиль убегает, не дожидаясь, пока тетя или дядя смогут схватить его и утянуть обратно, несётся по улицам, через поле, до самого берега реки, где над водой медленно поднимается яркая полная луна.

– Они последуют за мной, – он тяжело дышит, хлопает по карманам, где лежат вещи, выданные ему Онни. Их план заключался в том, чтобы дождаться убывания луны, а с ней и сил някки, но это стало вопросом жизни и смерти. Эмиль ни за что не отдаст этому существу своего кузена, милого, тихого, чуткого Суне… Эта мысль почти невыносима, и потому он отбрасывает её, чтобы сосредоточиться на текущей задаче.

В кармане лежат его верный складной нож и моток шелковой верёвки, выкрашенной в синий цвет с помощью цветков индиго. Закинув веревку на плечо, он прижимает острие ножа к пальцу и с коротким шипением прокалывает кожу, из надреза выступает кровь. Три идеальные рубиновые капельки падают в воду и растворяются в потоке, а Эмиль стоит по щиколотки в воде и ждёт.

Вдруг речная гладь начинает бурлить и пениться, пена в звёздном свете сияет серебром. Когда из воды появляется нэкен, Эмиль, с верёвкой наготове, набрасывается на него, и вдвоём они с плеском падают на мелководье.

 _Держи крепче_ , сказал ему Онни. _Дашь слабину, и он утопит тебя_.

Нэкен гневно и пронзительно кричит, бьётся изо всех сил, пока Эмиль накидывает на его плечи веревку, чтобы связать его.

Хлесь.

В воздухе раздаётся резкий свист, как от удара кнута, и Эмиль вдруг оказывается на спине белоснежного жеребца, конь встает на дыбы и пляшет по поверхности реки. Но верёвка всё ещё крепко затянута на шее существа, и Эмиль с усилием тянет за неё, запустив пальцы в серебристую гриву в отчаянной попытке удержаться.

Хлесь.

Рысь, белоснежная как снег, но с уже знакомыми тревожными голубыми глазами, замахивается на Эмиля своими острыми когтями, и ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не отпустить и не отскочить в сторону.

Хлесь.

Нельзя никак описать то, что держит Эмиль сейчас – это мешанина из острых зубов и когтей и костей, и практически невозможно понять, за что ухватиться, и потому он крепче стискивает веревку, когда нэкен совершает обезумевший рывок вглубь.

Хлесь.

Они оказываются под водой, и в зеленоватом подводном свечении Эмиль видит, что в его руках снова человек, худощавый и удивительно сильный, не смотря на затянутую вокруг его костлявых плеч зачарованную верёвку. Он перебирает ногами в воде, прокладывая себе путь к поверхности и игнорируя укусы и царапины, от которых точно останутся следы. Ему больно, но он сосредотачивается на своём задании. На карту поставлена жизнь Суне. Он никак не может проиграть в этой схватке.

– Прекрати! – Эмиль жадно глотает воздух, едва вынырнув, откашливает воду из горла, а существо под ним корчится и воет. – Я знаю, кто ты! Ты Лалли! _Лалли Хотакайнен_!

В воздухе проносится вспышка света, мерцающая и сверкающая, подобная молнии, и существо в его руках содрогается в конвульсиях, как будто его ударило током. Внезапно Эмилю кажется, будто всё его тело сделано из камня. И они тонут, погружаются в мягкий речной ил и водоросли, и – ох – он так устал и замерз, и было бы так легко просто взять и уснуть…

Кто-то хватает его за пояс и тянет обратно на поверхность, и, когда они прорываются в ошеломляющий утренний свет, Эмиль отключается.

***

Он не знает, сколько провалялся без сознания, но, когда приходит в себя, то осознаёт себя в иле и зарослях осоки на берегу, пока его голова лежит на чьих-то коленях. Его легкие свободно дышат, что странно, так как он уверен, что буквально только что тонул в реке, но странности случаются, и поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и жмурится на утреннее солнце. Человек, чьи колени Эмиль использует вместо подушки, наблюдает за ним своими раскосыми серыми глазами и, когда замечает, что Эмиль очнулся, своим тонким пальцем убирает с его щеки влажную прядь волос успокаивающим жестом.

– Ты кто? – хрипит Эмиль, садится и стонет от боли в теле. Он ощущает себя так, будто за последний час все его кости были сломаны и соединены обратно. Его рубашка промокшая, грязная и порвана в совершеннейшие клочки, но там, где следовало бы быть свежим ранам от когтей и зубов, только ровная, исцеленная кожа.

– Ты знаешь, кто я, – отвечает человек тихим, как шепот, голосом, который откуда-то знаком Эмилю. Он втягивает воздух и решает не вставать.

– Лалли.

– Ты спас меня. Так что… я вылечил твои раны. В любом случае, это я их нанёс, – он отводит глаза, неожиданно смущённо. – Извини.

– Что с моим кузеном? – Эмиль даже не пытается спросить обо всех этих «исцелил-твои-раны» штуках: очевидно же, в мире полно вещей, которые он не понимает. 

– С твоими дядей и тетей, – уверяет Лалли, выходя с мелководья, и Эмиль в облегчении падает. Лалли ловит его, охнув от веса и поскользнувшись в речном иле. Впервые Эмиль замечает, что на нём все тот же белый саван, теперь совершенно обычный, только грязный, как и его одежда.

– Нам нужно вернуться в деревню, – решает он и машет рукой в сторону холма, подъём на который, он знает, будет ужасно тяжелым. – Твой кузен в самом деле хочет увидеться с тобой. И, эм, тебе, наверное, понадобится нормальная одежда.  
Лалли выгибает бровь.

– Думаешь?

Эмиль фыркает. Вдвоём они начинают подниматься вверх по холму, обратно к деревне.

***

Онни, Сив и Торнбьёрн вне себя от радости, когда видят Эмиля и Лалли, и мгновенно заключают их в отдельные (но одинаково слёзные) объятия.

– Наш крошка Эмиль! – всхлипывает Сив, Эмиль вздрагивает, когда она притягивает его к груди. Торнбьёрн прижимает их обоих к себе, и Эмиль ощущает, как его трясут. – _Глупый_ мальчик, о чём ты _думал_? Мы думали, что потеряли и тебя тоже!

– Простите, – бормочет Эмиль и продолжает опираться на них, даже после того, как они выпускают его из объятий, потому что день выдался весьма насыщенным, и он уже совершенно измотан.

Лалли выворачивается из рук Онни и с благодарностью принимает длинный плащ, который тот даёт ему, чтобы согреться и прикрыться. Плащ пахнет знакомым дымным запахом _дома_.

– Туури скучает по тебе, – говорит Онни, сует руки в карманы, пока Лалли тщательно драпируется в одолженный плащ. – Задания без тебя совсем не то. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что… – он осекается, а Лалли закатывает глаза, заметив на глазах Онни слёзы, – что мы никогда не вернём тебя.

– Постой, – вмешивается Эмиль и поднимает руку, прося Онни остановиться. – Что ты имеешь в виду под _заданиями_? Чем вы _на самом_ деле занимаетесь?

Онни и Лалли переглядываются, и Онни, кашлянув вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана значок. Сив и Торнбьёрн придвигаются ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его, и едва сдерживают изумление. Эмиль один остаётся в недоумении.

– Я не понимаю. Что это значит?

– Они – охотники на чудовищ, Эмиль, – торопливо объясняет ему Торнбьёрн. – Уже на протяжении веков. Хотакайнены одна из старейших семей Финляндии. По слухам, они были благословлены своими богами на защиту человечества от тварей, которые некогда наводняли земли, которые мы зовем Норвегией, Швецией, Данией и Финляндией. Но около века назад они просто…

– Исчезли, – заканчивает за него Онни, убирая значок. – За нами охотилось нечто, желающее заполучить нашу магию. Мы были вынуждены уйти в подполье.

– Но оно так долго стерегло нас, – разъясняет Лалли. – Оно нашло нас около года назад. И захватило меня в момент слабости. Я хотел уйти как можно дальше от своей семьи, прежде чем смог бы навредить им. И в итоге оказался здесь, до того, как мои силы иссякли.

– Но теперь мы в безопасности. И, разумеется, ты немедленно отправишься домой, – говорит Онни, но Лалли его уже не слушает, вместо этого он в упор смотрит своими красивыми миндалевидными глазами на Эмиля, и тот отвечает ему слабой, но теплой улыбкой.

– Вообще-то, – он перебивает Онни, проходит по траве и встает перед Эмилем, – у меня тут есть кое-какое незаконченное дело.

Онни ошеломленно хлопает глазами, а потом в наигранном отчаянии закрывает глаза ладонями и стонет:

– О нет, ты _должно_ быть шутишь!

**Author's Note:**

> Глоссарий:
> 
> Midsommartårta (швед.) – пирог, который пекут на мидсоммар. В каждой местности свой рецепт, но клубника обязательна!
> 
> För i helvete (швед.) – что-то вроде «черт возьми!»
> 
> Näcken/Näkki (швед/фин.) – также известен как нэкк, никси и около миллиона подобных имен. Мифы об этом водном духе, известном своими способностями к превращению, весьма многочисленны. Часто они повествуют о невероятно красивом и очень талантливом музыканте, который заставляет деревья танцевать, а воду петь – наиболее популярные инструменты скрипка или аккордеон. Может быть великодушным и щедрым, и иногда даже может научить играть на этих инструментах. Но также может быть жестоким и попытаться утопить. Защититься от някки можно, если бросить на берег реки нож, позвать по имени или связать. Его можно убить или освободить от проклятья, назвав его истинное имя. Автором были допущены некоторые вольности, в частности, сцена с обузданием коня вдохновлена историями о келпи).


End file.
